Night of the Dragon
Night of the Dragon is a novel by Richard A. Knaak and was released on November 18, 2008 — five days after the release of World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King.2008-23-09, Blizzplanet-World of Warcraft: Night of the Dragon - Excerpt. Medievaldragon. Accessed on 2008-23-09 It is a follow-up to the novel Day of the Dragon, and also provides insight into events leading up to Wrath of the Lich King. Cover The cover of the book features: (top row) the twilight dragon Dargonax; (bottom row, from left to right) Vereesa Windrunner, the dragon mage Krasus, and the draenei Iridi. Back of book description Grim Batol: its dark legacy stretches back into the mists of Azeroth's past. But most know it as the site of a terrible tragedy -- where the vile orcs corrupted the hatchlings of the noble Dragonqueen, Alexstrasza, and used them as weapons of war. Though a band of heroes, led by the enigmatic mage, Krasus, defeated the orcs and freed the captive dragons, the cursed mountain stands as another ravaged landmark within the... WORLD OF WARCRAFT But now Krasus -- known to some as the red dragon Korialstrasz -- senses the malice of Grim Batol rising once more to threaten those he holds dear. Determined this time to confront this evil by himself, he is unaware of the quests that will draw others to Grim Batol and reveal the monstrous truth that could not only herald their deaths, but usher in a terrible new age of darkness and destruction. Characters Main characters * Dargonax * Iridi * Kalecgos/Kalec * Korialstrasz/Krasus * Rhonin * Rom * Sintharia/Sinestra * Vereesa Windrunner * Zendarin Windrunner * Zzeraku Supporting characters * Grenda * Rask * Garthin Stoneguider * Wharfmaster Dizzywig Minor characters Note: These characters were only mentioned or had little to no role during the story. * Alexstrasza * Balacgos * Magni Bronzebeard * Falstad Wildhammer (unnamed) * Tyrande Whisperwind (unnamed) * Malfurion Stormrage (unnamed) * Nekros Skullcrusher (unnamed) * Deathwing * Malygos * Illidan Stormrage * Anveena Teague * Raac * Tyrigosa * Jorad Mace * Dar'Khan Drathir * Trag Highmountain * Valimar Mordis * Harkyn Grymstone * Loggi Grymstone * Marcus Windthorne * Giramar * Galadin * Sylvanas Windrunner * Alleria Windrunner * Nefarian * Onyxia * Lich King * Arthas Menethil Plot Zzeraku, an imprisoned nether dragon, struggles in vain to escape from skardyn, a race of fish-like dwarves, who are holding him down with magical cables. He is confronted by a woman with a scarred side, whom it is later revealed to be Sinestra, a black dragon and Deathwing's prime consort. Sintharia (Sinestra's dragon title), was using a Chrysalun Chamber to trap the wayward nether dragon, and little by little fed the nether dragon to her newest creation, the twilight dragon Dargonax, which means "Devourer" in draconic. A cloaked figure, later reveled to be the draenei Iridi, makes her way from Ratchet to Menethil Harbor. While there, the harbor comes under attack by raptors from the surrounding area. In an attempt to enter Grim Batol, she encounters Krasus and Kalecgos who with her assistance defeat two members of the twilight dragonflight. Iridi carries an extremely powerful staff revealed to have origins with the naaru, which she wields masterfully. This staff disappears whenever it leaves her hands, and she can summon it at will. The staff's twin belonged to Iridi's companion, who was slain by Zendarin, taken, and then used for powering Dargonax. A few events occur that at the time seem unrelated, but they lead up to a greater climax. Also, a mission undertaken by the dwarf Rom attempting to defeat an unknown adversary in Grim Batol is described. During this mission, Vereesa Windrunner aids them in an attempt to kill her traitor cousin, Zendarin. The group is later captured and imprisoned in Grim Batol by skardyn and dragonspawn. The book ends with a epilogue, where it is revealed that Deathwing has been hiding at the bottom of Grim Batol for the whole time, watching and learning from the mistakes from the other antagonists from the book, and with the mountain once again empty he plans to use the many dragon eggs hidden there, from all different dragonflights, to start his work again to create a superior dragon flight for his own purposes to control the other dragonflights. Notes This is the first Warcraft novel in which orcs do not play a major role. References External links es:Night of the Dragon Category:Sources Category:World of Warcraft books Category:Paperbacks Category:Novels Category:World of Warcraft: Night of the Dragon